


Dirty Mind

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer Sings [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Its someone's birthday and a shirtless Lucifer decides to sing for them much to there embarrassment.





	Dirty Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TexannaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexannaRose/gifts).

Lucifer walked out on stage wearing tight black pants and black dressed shoes. He was also shirtless as well too. "This is for my angel tonight for her birthday. She picked out the outfit as well too." He winked at her before he walked around and sat down at his piano. He smiled softly as he started to play and start to sing as well too. "Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind  
Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind  
I tried to leave the house but she won't let me out  
Deadbolts lock got me strapped to the couch  
She's got a dirtier mind than my mouth  
I hate to say the more you fuck the better for your health  
She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall  
She wants me in the bathroom stall  
She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall  
She wants me in the bathroom stall  
Hey you, I know what you gonna do  
I wanna be the person that you do it to  
Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do  
Hey you, I know what you gonna do  
I wanna be the person that you do it to  
Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do  
Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind  
Dirty mind, dirty mind  
She just wants to fuck me all the time  
Time, time, all the time [x3]  
She just wants to fuck me all the time  
Of course, I'm not mad about too much sex  
I'm mad because I gotta be at home by six  
Just because you learned a new posi-tion  
F*ck it, let's do it in the kitchen  
She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall  
She wants me in the bathroom stall  
She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall  
She wants me in the bathroom stall  
Hey you, I know what you gonna do  
I wanna be the person that you do it to  
Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do  
Hey you, I know what you gonna do  
I wanna be the person that you do it to  
Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do  
Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind  
Dirty mind, dirty mind  
She just wants to fuck me all the time  
Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind  
Dirty mind, dirty mind  
She just wants to fuck me all the time  
Time, time, all the time [3x]  
She just wants to fuck me all the time  
D-d-dirty, dirty, dirty  
Dirty, dirty mind  
Dirty, dirty, dirty  
Dirty, dirty mind mind mind mind...  
Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind  
Dirty mind, dirty mind  
She just wants to fuck me all the time  
Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind  
Dirty mind, dirty mind  
She just wants to fuck me all the time time time." Lucifer finished before he spoke. "Happy Birthday Chloe Morningstar." He winked at her.

Chloe Morningstar formally Chloe Decker sat there blushing at the song he picked.

Lucifer walked over and bent his head and kissed her on her cheek. "Love you."

Chloe turned and looked at him. "Why that song?"

"I thought the song Dirty Mind by 3OH!3 suited us, my angel," Lucifer said with a rather wicked smirk on his lips. "Though I'm sure I could find something more naughty to sing for you next time or romantic if you ask me nicely or naughty." He wagged his eyebrows at her. "Choice is yours, Chloe."

Chloe just sat there shaking her head before she turned back to her friends while she ignored her rather perverted and devilish husband beside her. 'This is what I get for marrying the devil himself after all.'

Lucifer looked at the mirror as his eyes flashed red briefly before they went back to normal as he listened to his wife talk to her new friends.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to have him do a different singing series. Though if I do Disney song it will go in another series of mine.


End file.
